Trummy Young
Trummy Young, właśc. James Young (ur. 12 stycznia 1912 roku w Savannah, Georgia; zm. 10 września 1984 roku w San Jose, Kalifornia) – amerykański puzonista jazzowy. Przez szereg lat grał z Louisem Armstrongiem, grał również z orkiestrą Jimmiego Lunceforda; Świadek Jehowy. Lata młodzieńcze Urodził się w 1912 roku, jako jedyny syn wśród trojga dzieci robotnika kolejowego Osbornea Younga i jego żony Anie Evangeline. W mieście Savannah działał Ku Klux Klan, którego członkowie szerzyli postrach w dzielnicach murzyńskich miasta. Ważną rolę w jego młodym życiu odgrywała muzyka. Wielkie wrażenie wywarł na nim zespół Jenkinsa Orphana oraz trupa wędrowna niejakiego Dr Rabbitfoota oraz różni inni artyśći muzyczni i otoczenie, w którym dorastał. Mając 12 lat zmarł mu ojciec, w 1926 roku matka – nie będąca katoliczką – posłała go do 4-letniej katolickiej szkoły wojskowej w Rockcastle, ponieważ system edukacyjny tej szkoły umożliwiał pracę na utrzymanie. Przez jeden tydzień był murarzem i tynkarzem, a następny tydzień uczęszczał na zajęcia szkolne. Tam też obserwując innych młodych muzyków, zajął się ćwiczeniem tej profesji. Z braku funduszy na przyjazd do domu, wakacje spędzał pracując na farmie. Początek kariery W 1930 roku, po skończeniu szkoły wyjechał do Waszyngtonu. Był puzonistą w orkiestrze Hot Chocolates Orchestra Bookera Colemana, który dał mu przydomek Trummy. Latem 1931 roku grał w Asbury Park za dwa dolary za wieczór. W 1933 roku udał się do Chicago z orkiestrą Earla Hinesa, grając w klubie Grad Terrace w godzinach od 21 do 4 za 40 $ tygodniowo. Rozwój kariery W 1936 roku wyjechał do Nowego Jorku, gdzie przyłączył się do orkiestry Jimmiego Lunerforda, tam też spotkał Idę Fitzpatrick, która rozmawiała z nim o Biblii. W tamtym okresie zawierał umowy na pojedyncze występy, a umowy zawierały klauzulę, że grupie nie wolno dawać koncertów w promieniu 600 km od miejsca, w którym ostatnio występowała, co doprowadziło do bardzo dalekich podróży. W Nowym Jorku występował ze śpiewaczką Billie Holiday. Napisał dla niej piosenkę Travellin Light, którą nagrała z orkiestrą Paula Whitemana (oboję nie znając przepisów dotyczących tantiem, oboje otrzymali za nią tylko po 75 $). W końcu lat 30. XX w., wystąpił w kilku filmach, np. Blues in the Night. Na przełomie lat 30 i 40 XX w. skomponował wiele przebojów, spośród których największy rozgłos zyskały: T'Ain't What Cha Do, It's the Way That Cha Do It oraz What Cha Know, Joe?. Jego odmienna technika gry na puzonie sprawiła, że takie piosenki, jak Ain't She Sweet i Margie z 1938 roku znalazły się na liście płyt, które cieszyły się największym popytem. W tym okresie zachorował na nadciśnienie. W 1947 roku poznał Sally, a pod koniec tego roku ożenił się z nią. W 1948 roku urodziła mu się córka Andrea. Wraz żoną rozpoczął kontakt ze Świadkami Jehowy uczęszczając na ich zebrania do Sali Królestwa na Hawajach, gdzie przebywał. W 1952 roku opuścił ten archipelag i rozpoczął 12-letnią współpracę z Louisem Armstrongiem. Potem wspólnie z nim wystąpił w takich filmach jak The Glen Miller Story, Five Pennies oraz High Society oraz w innych widowiskach telewizyjnych. Żona z córką zamieszkały w Los Angeles, gdzie kupił im dom. On natomiast wiele podróżował, np. przez 7 miesięcy w Afryce. W Europie nakręcił wiele filmów; czy w 1961 roku w Japonii. W USA najczęściej występował m.in. w Nowym Jorku, Chicago, oraz Las Vegas. Aby utrzymywać wysoką formę ćwiczył codziennie ok. 6 godzin. Na początku 1964 roku z powodu choroby żony (która była już Świadkiem Jehowy) wrócił do Los Angeles, przerywając występy. Chociaż proponowano mu większą gażę, odrzucił ją kierując się swym mottem z Przysłów 16:16 :"Raczej mądrość nabywaj niż złoto, lepiej mieć rozum – niż srebro". Latem 1964 roku został ochrzczony jako Świadek Jehowy. Potem przeniósł się z rodziną na Hawaje. Tam mając własną orkiestrę grywał w największym hotelu Honolulu – Hotel Street. W 1975 roku wydano płytę Man And His Horn We wrześniu 1976 roku nagrał 6-godzinny wywiad biograficzny w Smihsonian Instition. W 1980 roku wydano jego płytę Someday. Zmarł w szpitalu w San Jose 10 września 1984 roku. W 1999 roku ukazała się płyta z jego największymi przebojami z lat 1944-1946. Niektóre jego utwory * Hollywood * Talk of the Town * Good 'N Groovy * Rattle and Roll * I'm Living for Today * Behind the Eight Bar * Four or Five Times * I Want a Little Girl * Two Sleepy People * Tea for Two * Thanks for the Memory * Don't Be a Baby, Baby * Lazy Lullaby * Try, Try Again * Tidal Wave * Fruitie Cuties * Blue Triste * Johnson Rock * Lucky Draw Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy (biografie)